ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Superloser
Superloser is a superhero comedy film starring Steve Carell and Jessica Biel and directed by Greg Mottola. It will be rated MA15+ for strong violence, coarse language, crude humour, crude sex scenes, sexual references, nudity and drug use. Plot Iddida Wilson puts the lose in loser. He was abandoned by his parents when he was a baby because he was not pretty enough. He is forced to repeat Kindergarten for the rest of the life and live out on the streets along with his only friend Tim for plagiarizing their Facebook and Twitter pages and he is very flatulent gets in trouble in public places. Inspired by retired superhero Wonderman, he decides to become a superhero but adopts the name Superloser to do what every superhero doesn't do...lose. He lets bad guys get away and fights bad guys who have already committed the crime, becoming the hated superhero and most wanted target by the SFPD. He refuses to save the day especially when the city is terrorized by a ruthless gang of criminals called The Black Masks who wear black masks and cold water diving suits to hide their identities and are in fact the teachers at Ididda's school but when he crosses paths with a beautiful and flatulent vigilante Jenny, even the worst superhero in the world eventually finds their weakness. Cast Steve Carell as Ididda Wilson/Superloser- Main protagonist Jessica Biel as Jenny Hall/Jenny- deuteragonist. A vigilante who Iddida falls in love. Like Ididda, Jenny is flatulent and has trouble making friends. Danny Huston as John Orange/Mr. Pain- Main antagonist. The brutally sadistic and foul-mouthed principal at Ididda's school and leader of The Black Masks. He is very hostile towards students sent to his office, particularly Ididda and tortures them while swearing at them and he sometimes kills them when he gets really mad and is skilled at covering up the murders. His criminal name Mr. Pain is inspired by his harsh methods. Justin Long as Tim Richter- Ididda's only friend and "roommate" who longs to be Superloser's sidekick. Alexis Texas as Mrs. Flower- the sexually attractive Year 5 teacher who is The Black Masks' combat expert. Michael Eklund as Mr. Dinamit- The Russian Year 3 teacher and The Black Masks' explosives expert. with Kevin Spacey as Mr. Fanta- Ididda's teacher and Mr. Pain's right-hand man. and Mark Wahlberg as Paul Hall- Jenny's older brother and leader of the police squad hunting Superloser. Jenny and Paul hate each other because Paul blames her sister for their parents' deaths and Paul strongly hates her vigliante career and is also on her tail. Parents' Guide Violence- some shooting particularly in the final battle. Mr. Pain assaults, tortures and sometimes kills students in his office. For example, slapping a student who made a pass on someone while shouting and swearing at him then and he shoots him in the face when he refuses to say "Are you gonna stop making passes on girls?" "the right way". Coarse language- 226 F words, 32 S words, 14 A words and 4 C words Crude humour- flatulent humor. There is a sex scene that's really gross to watch. Nudity- some male and female nudity. Ididda fights bad guys naked while coloured green to look like the Hulk. Drug use- Uses of cocaine and marijuana. Ididda often gets high before doing his job. Length 133 minutes (2 hours and 13 minutes)